This invention relates in general to electrical connect devices and in particular, to a connector between electrical drivers on one plane and actuators on a second plane.
Connecting means between contact points on two planes are known in the electronics industry. For example, connection between two printed circuits or connection between an integrated circuit (IC) under test and the circuit connecting it for electrical checking.
Recent developments in this field include increasing the quantity and the density of electrical contacts so as to prevent an increase in the size of the electrical system containing these elements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,212 and 5,092,774 describe connectors, which are suitable for use where there is a high density of connectors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,212 to Smeenge Jr. et al. describes an electrical interface which includes an elastomer holder having a plurality of holes containing elastomer conductors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,774 describes an electrical connector which provides mechanical coupling and an electrical interface between circuit boards.
The above prior art references are not suitable where there are a large number of electrical connections which must be accuracy and precisely located and where the total size of the contact area is small in comparison to the board size (low density).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,193 to Crotzer describes an electrical interconnect method for interconnecting two printed circuit boards, for example, which provides a possible solution to this problem. However, the connector is complicated to manufacture.
The present invention provides an improved electrical connector between contact points on two separate planes, such as circuit boards or other electronic components.
There is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connecting device for electrically connecting a multitude of electrical contacts, which are placed on first and second electronic component carrying boards. The device includes an isolating board having a plurality of apertures formed therein, electrically conductive elements placed within each of the plurality of apertures and extending therethrough on either side of the isolating board. Each of the electrically conductive elements separated and isolated one from the other. The electrically conductive elements are brought into contact with respective electrical contacts on the first and second boards.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the isolating board further includes a pair of outer conducting elements, located on either end of said electrically conductive elements proximate to the outer conducting elements. The pair of outer conducting elements are larger than said electrically conductive elements.
Additionally, the isolating board also includes a pair of placement apertures located proximate to the outer edges of the isolating board. The pair of placement apertures being dimensionally configured to slidingly receive a corresponding pair of placement pins attached to the second board.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first board includes a second pair of placement apertures located proximate to the outer edges of the first board, the second pair of placement apertures being dimensionally configured similar to the first pair of placement apertures to slidingly receive the corresponding pair of placement pins attached to the second board.
In addition, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of said electrically conductive elements includes an integrally molded element having a generally conical shape having upper and lower truncated cone portions. The upper cone portion has a base having a diameter d1 and an upper contact area having a diameter d2 and wherein the lower cone has a second base having a diameter d3 and a lower contact area having a diameter d4, the plurality of apertures having a diameter W. W less than d4 and W less than d3.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the electrically conductive elements includes a spring loaded element having contracts on either side. Alternatively, each of the electrically conductive elements includes a dual leaf spring element having contacts on either side.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first and second boards are brought into contact via the connecting device by application of a pressure plate applied to the first board. The overall dimensions of the pressure plate are at least equivalent to the overall dimensions of the first board. The pressure plate includes a flexible and heat conducting element suitably attached to the side thereof proximate to the first board.